Weird
by Arbre
Summary: A character death shakes everyone up, and a certain puppy doesn't know what to do with himself. [Implied SetoxYami, SetoxJou][Note  Yami has his own body][ Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh! ]


Okay, so, this was a plotbunny bopping around in my head while I was having seriously messed up dreams of SetoxJou. xD;  
Reviews would be nice, and constructive crtisism would be nicer.  
Excuse any sort of spelling or grammatical errors, I don't have Microsoft Word on this computer, and it kind of kills me on the inside. x.x;  
So! I hope you enjoy 3333

* * *

I've never actually known anyone to die before, except pets and whatnot. Even when Shizuka fell ill, it didn't cross my mind that she could pass away. Maybe that's why it hasn't really set in yet. That, and he didn't ever seem like the type that /could/ die. Always strong, his existence was practically screaming immortal. It's just so quiet, now. There wasn't anymore dueling, not even for fun. I don't dare to bring up these matters among my friends. They've already got so much to worry about, what with the sudden death of what some could call a friend, but, Ra, none of us were taking this well. Especially poor Yuugi, I can't even imagine what he and Yami are going through. The two of them had, after all, watched it happen. I'd only heard about it later that night on the News. It was everywhere.

Seto Kaiba was shot to death during a Card Duel downtown.

Thinking about it, the idea of it all is actually amazing. Not him dying, of course, but that it didn't happen sooner. Seto was a complete jackass to everyone he ever met, only exception being Mokuba. Jeeze, I'd completely forgotten about him. Would the kid be put into another orphanage? Or Foster Home? I have no idea. I'm not too good with these kinds of things, and I'm surprised that I haven't been put into a Care Home cause of my Dad. But this isn't about me. I've got all of the rest of my life left.

A couple of days had already passed, and they still aren't sure of what to do with the body. Some of the people said Kaiba had wanted to be cremated, while the other half said to bury the corpse and hold a funeral. Yuugi, Yami, Honda, Anzu and I were pulled into this because of Mokuba. Of course we were willing to help. Some of us less than others, seeing how Yami seemed to be suffering tragically. He wasn't eating, becoming much more pale, and if I hadn't known any better, I would have said that he had been head over heels for that jerk.

Even though, I couldn't help but drift off during these meetings and wonder about the Kaiba Corp. owner. Obviously the rest of the board were hungrily dividing everything up, easily becoming millionaires while Seto's will was being deciphered. Luckily, Mokuba was stated to inherit all of his money when he turned eighteen. The scamp would have to wait a while, but he'd be good to go for the rest of his life. All this gave me time to wander off into the hallways, usually I would head down to the library that Kaiba had placed near his office. Everything just seemed so off without him there, yelling at me for flipping through the various books he owned. It's a hopeful tendency that I probably need to kick, the disappointment of not hearing "mutt" screamed at me for wandering is starting to make me feel sick.

I think I need to lie down.

I just, I just don't know. Everything seems so awkward and off. Really, it makes me want to try to turn back time and attempt to convince that snide bastard not to duel Yuugi in the first place. Maybe, if I did, he'd still be alive. Of course the assasin could have always just hunted him down and done away with him at some other point in time, but it's more for my comfort that I could imagine these things. Especially during when everything's falling apart, you know, how life has a tendancy to crash down on you all at the same time. I think it likes to do that. I think that life likes to wait, stalk you, and then pounce with loads of bad luck whenever it gets the chance. What a spiteful bastard, but, when you think about it, death is a doom that we all have to face at some point in time. Whether it be from a handful of bullets to the chest, throat, and head, or manic depression and anorexia. Thinking about this makes me worry more. You know, about Yuugi and Yami. They aren't doing so well. Yuugi's Grandpa has already got them going to some sort of shrink, or whatever. My Dad? Well, he snorted, downed another beer, and said it was about time. Soon afterwards passing out from a mysterious blow to the head by a frying pan. I'm glad that Yuugi is letting me stay with him for a while.

So, actually, I'm not even sure why I'm telling you this. Maybe because I just need to get it off my chest, cause I haven't been able to get the nerve to talk to anyone else about it. Honda and Anzu are busy off in their own world, either trying to cheer Yami up, cause he's the worser off, if you ask me, or gossipping about it to other classmates. Yuugi is doing bad, and trying to cheer up Yami. And, well, Yami is just having a hard time keeping alive at this point. So, who am I, a lowly mutt, to try to voice my problems when already there's so much to deal with. I can deal with this hurt in my chest. It's really no big deal, but I am getting kind of worried, I haven't really felt this way before, and, truth be told, I'm not quite sure what it is. All I know is that food doesn't seem so tasty anymore, sleeping is turning into a chore, and wandering has seemed to become my best quality, both with my feet and my mind. See? Here I am, rambling again.

All in all...I really do hope that Kaiba and I will get to the same place, even if he was a bastard to me. I'd much rather have him being a jerk that not being here at all, considering everything is just so..empty. I don't know. It's really hard. These things are so confusing, and, I'm wandering in the dark here. Hopefully, I've done enough in this life to meet Kaiba in the next one. I really, really hope I do. Otherwise, this'll be the biggest mistake I've ever made.

This is just so surreal, that something that's supposed to make it go away only makes the ache hurt worse.


End file.
